


Where Do We Stand?

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mentions of time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Gabriel arrives in the bedroom and him and Sam have a needed conversation. Much to Coyoki's annoyance.





	Where Do We Stand?

Gabriel didn’t bother giving them a warning before he appeared in their room, Coyoki shouting an indignant sound and nearly falling off of their husband, arms wrapped firmly around her sides.

“It would appear modesty carried over.”

Sam rolled his eyes and fell flat against the mattress, groaning in frustration.

He was still wearing pants.

“What are you doing here?” Coyoki demanded with a petulant scowl.

“Someone promised Amelia that they would sit still for five minutes and get drinks with her. That someone was not me.”

“That- that’s today?” Sam frowned, rolling over to grab his phone off the nightstand. “My phone says it’s Friday.”

“Coya.” Gabriel gave her a look and she returned it with the most innocent look she possibly could muster.

One that neither of the men in the room bought for a moment.

“What! I was going to tell you,” Her attention was on Sam now, all nonchalant and innocuous. “Eventually.”

“Please tell me you didn’t-“

“I got bored! Sex marathons are so much more fun when real life doesn’t get in the way!”

“Coy- are you _serious_?”

“Relax, babe. You’ve only yelled at me twice when I told you. You agreed to a week long loop the first day. Under the stipulation you didn’t know it was a timeloop. Because I guess ignorance is bliss when you’re getting down and dirty with your favorite wife.” Coyoki waggled her eyebrows and Sam groaned in exasperation.

“Give me the memories.”

Raising an eyebrow, Coyoki leered at the man. “Are you sure-“

“Give me the memories through a filter.” Sam quickly clarified and Coyoki snickered, dragging her hands together in a dramatic motion before tapping him on the nose. Sam’s eyes blanked for a moment and Gabriel leaned against the wall. Feeling okay with the situation of Coyoki being One.

Not Three. Not Two.

It hurt, sometimes. But mostly he understood the bare minimum. He related. Sometimes.

Which really was the issue at the end of it all. Even if he had their memories, nothing could really take that away anymore, at the end of the day they _were _separate entities.

Even when Cagn mused that they weren’t. When they claimed that sooner or later, Gabriel would be one with them as well.

“That was- good.” There was a flush to the ex-Hunter’s cheeks and he glanced at Coyoki before clearing his throat. “That was ten days.”

“I don’t count weekends or holidays.

“Time loops don’t have holidays.” Sam countered the ridiculous statement and Gabriel’s mouth quirked with a smile. “Go be nice to Amelia. Try not to freak her out. Please. She means a lot.”

“Considering she’s the human among us? I’d say she wins the gold medal.”

“Anansi is human.”

“Anansi’s a psychic. Just like his daddy. Besides, if this _Amelia _can’t handle us, how will she ever face Kali? Don’t worry, sugar. We’ve got this.”

“Oh, God Kali wants to meet her.” It was obvious Sam had forgotten. Or maybe he just wanted to forget it so he blocked it out. Gabriel didn’t really blame him. Amelia had been subject to his “light show” as Dean put it just to give her a taste of the extent of the weird and she’d taken it well. For a fairly normal human.

Coyoki was one side of the spectrum. Chaos incarnate. Kali was something else and would likely come off as the protective old sibling as far as the death threats went. Even if Sam asked her to tone it down.

After all, she’d done it to both him and Coyoki after Sam and Kali’s weird not-relationship became a real relationship.

“Go on, Coya. It won’t be forever.”

“You owe me.” Coyoki relented, meeting his gaze. “Wait, I thought you were watching Anansi.”

“Kali has him in Helheim.” Gabriel said by way of explanation and Coyoki pursed her lips, “How did you manage that one?”

“I didn’t have to bribe her. But I’m not supposed to tell you that.”

“She does like him,” Coyoki grinned at Gabriel. “And here I thought you’d gotten a stick up your ass.”

“It would appear that way, hm?”

With a final kiss to Sam and a quick “I love you” Coyoki began to hum before disappearing with a click of fingers.

“I still don’t get why you want her to think you’ve become just another angel.”

“It’s easier than trying to explain what it’s actually like for me. Did she actually tell you about the timeloop?”

Sam sighed heavily and shook his head, “No. She didn’t. I love her to death but she just refuses to grasp that it’s _not_ okay to pull stunts like that.”

Gabriel grimaced before crossing the room at last to settle into the bed next to the ex-Hunter. “Tricksters aren’t built for the monotonous lives of humans.”

“I’m not asking her to sit at home and cook me dinner every night. Hell, I’m not asking her to _be here_. I’m asking for her not to drop me in timeloops when she’s bored. Why is that so god damned _hard_?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Sam sighed deeply and leaned into his side. “Have you told Dean about it?”

“Are you kidding? I tell him that and he pulls a stake on her. As far as he’s concerned, Coyoki isn’t his sister and I’m an idiot for trusting her after the stunt she pulled on you.”

“I’ll talk to Dean.”

“And Coya?”

“How much of Loki is she?”

A frown appeared on the ex-Hunter’s face and he waited for an answer patiently, wondered if anyone else had actually asked him that question. “Coyote and Loki had a lot in common. It isn’t a matter of how much of which side of their personality is more dominant. It’s just what parts are more… pronounced.”

“Coyote hated me. Loki respected me. Coyoki is barely willing to acknowledge my existence. I can talk to her, but depending on which side of her personalities took charge…”

“Depends on whether she’ll listen at all.” Sam finished for him and Gabriel sighed deeply. “Did you ever think this was where we would be?”

“When I first met you?” Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head. “No, never. Don’t get me wrong, Sam. I remember everything. So do they. We divided on a psychological level, our memories are firmly intact. When we were… well, we were attracted to you. There has never been a time in us knowing you that we _weren’t_ attracted to you. Even when we first got together our intentions were… less than pure.”

“I know,” Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re never here anymore. Why is that?”

“You never call. I know that’s a… petulant answer but you always called when you needed me before.”

“Just because I don’t call… you don’t think I’ve stopped loving you, right?”

“Honestly… I have no idea where we are anymore.” Sam rolled into his side, head resting against Gabriel’s shoulder.

“I love you, Gabriel and I’m sorry I haven’t been… in it with you. With Anansi… and then Coyoki raising hell to rile Dean up-“

“Don’t apologize for that, Sam.”

“No, I _have _been crappy with you. With Coyoki I’ve been trying to get my footing back. I figured it’d be easier when they were One but…”

“…she’s been an insufferable Trickster?”

“Basically?” Gabriel caught sight of puppy eyes and sighed deeply, pressing his forehead against the Hunter’s. “Make her spend time with Coyotl. He can help deal with the Trickster energy that’s running rampant and maybe ease you of the sex marathons she’s been after.”

“She’s avoiding him. Apparently they had a threesome then she found out Coyotl had already slept with her or something? She wasn’t super specific.”

“Was it Apate?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because she knows damn well that Coyotl and Apate have slept together. Apate has had sex with basically every God out there. She makes the Greeks look chaste.”

Sam groaned and shook his head, “Then why the hell is she avoiding him?”

“It’s probably just one of the off seasons. When I was Coyote there were a few months every fifty or so years where I'd hide from them both. Take a breath. Granted there wasn’t any sex involved but it’s probably just that. Give her a month or two and she’ll go back to pranking with Coyotl and Crow and you’ll have a break.”

“A couple months? You won’t die if Dean kills her, right?”

“Is it really that bad?”

“It’s really that bad. I haven’t seen Dean outright hate any part of you since TV Land.” Sam was the only person that still acknowledged their shared identity. Which was equal parts understandable and frustrating. Gabriel was never certain whether he wanted that distinction to be made or if he wanted it to be completely forgotten.

Sam didn’t seem to care one way or the other and it drove him crazy when he let himself think too much on the topic. “Do you want me to talk to Coyotl? Find out if that’s actually what happened?”

“No,” Sam said after a long moment, shifting closer to him. “Since it’s apparently Saturday, I’ve got the day off. Can we go to the park or something?”

“If you insist.” Humming, Gabriel looked over at his husband and smiled widely. “Though, you might want to get dressed first. As much as I enjoy the view, others might not appreciate it as much.”

Sam flushed and shoved at his shoulder before scrambling out of bed to get dressed. Gabriel watched him move and considered dragging him away from his clothes, pulling him into bed. The only thing that stopped him was Coyoki’s timeloop stunt.

It was eating at him. Knowing that she had yet again dragged him into a timeloop without his consent. It didn’t matter how often they went after her about it. Sooner or later, she did it again. It was a wonder Sam hadn’t completely ended it with her.

After all, even after all this time and all the repairs they had made, Sam had a major lingering case of PTSD brought on by their actions in Broward County. Mystery Spot wasn’t something he had at all recovered from.

“What’re you staring at?” Sam gave him an amused look and Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head and getting up off the bed to join the other man’s side.

“Nothing, Sam. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I am.” Shaking his head, Sam took hold of his hand and Gabriel spread his wings before taking flight. Bringing them to a nature reserve because he knew Sam enough to know that the local park wasn’t his favorite option.

.-~*~-.

It was about three A.M. when Gabriel joined Coyotl at a club in Eastern Los Angeles, the Trickster drowning himself in his sorrows. A fair bit ruffled and clearly annoyed with everyone around him.

There was an attractive blonde woman attempting to lure him into conversation, something that might have amused Gabriel if it wasn’t for the fact that the sulking meant Coyoki was probably being irrational.

“Hey, doll.” Gabriel greeted Coyotl tauntingly, shoving himself between the woman and the Trickster God, causing her to sputter indignantly. “How’s my favorite husband?”

“You- ugh, don’t call me that.” The mopey Trickster eyeballed him and the woman’s indignant complaints were ignored as he ordered a drink for himself out of habit more than anything. Knowing it was what he should do to be deemed a normal member of the human race when he was far from being anywhere near that. “Where’s your better parts?”

“You know you don’t mean that. Tell me, Coyo. Why is she locking Sam up? What’s going on at home?”

“I-“ Huffing, Coyotl rubbed his eyes and moaned, grabbing his drink and moving away from the bar. Gabriel trailed after him, watching the stiff movements of the anxious man. Once they were in a booth, Coyoki set aside the drink and stared at the floor. “After you died… I did something that I really regretted in retrospect and I sort of screwed the pooch- no pun intended. I had sex with Fenrir.”

“You…” Gabriel’s jaw dropped and he stared at the dumbfounded Coyotl. “Are you serious?”

“It wasn’t like Coyote ever would’ve cared and I wasn’t particularly fond of Loki- even if they were the same person. Besides, we were both consenting adults and both grieving and it was stupid. I pissed Fen off and he told Coya because he’s a moody old man and it was _stupid_ but she told me if I want to get laid I can get laid in a bar like a single dickbag.”

Groaning, Gabriel rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “Damn it, Coyotl.”

“You know what apologizing to her is like. I’m just going to have to wait out the fit. Then get on my knees and hope there’s enough Coya in there for me to earn her forgiveness.”

“No, you’re going to go get on her knees and remind her that she forgave _Thor_ for getting in a relationship with Hela and they’re still doing their weird thing. Whatever that thing may be. Stop pouting like a child and make her forgive you because her temper tantrum is ricocheting back on _Sam_ and I really don’t want to have to murder someone that may or may not be the other half of me for hurting him.”

“You wouldn’t kill her.”

“Timeloops, Coyotl. You know exactly what timeloops mean to us. Don’t question just how far I will go for him because the answer should be abundantly clear by this point. I hurt him once. I won’t ever do that to him again.”

After a final, long, analytical and frankly concerned look, Coyotl nodded and disappeared without a sign he had ever been there.

Gabriel flew away then, landing in bed and nestling into Sam’s side quietly.

“How’d it go?” Sam asked him quietly in the dark, threading their fingers together as Gabriel wrapped his arms around the taller man’s side.

“Hopefully she will see reason.”

“Do I want to know what happened?”

“Probably not.” Sam nestled up against him and yawned. “Sleep, now. You’ve got tomorrow to chew Coya out for being a pain in the ass.”

“Hm… we need to do days like today more. Promise me, Gabe.”

“I swear,” Gabriel promised, kissing the back of his neck and smiling into the skin there. “Sleep now.”

Without anymore protest, Sam settled in and Gabriel held him there as the human settled into a comfortable sleep.

They were good.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that the other was the final one but I wrote two more one-shots. This one and one that I'll post in a couple days.


End file.
